The Gem and the Power of Metsu
by FieryBlaz
Summary: Just after Tartarus's defeat last month Team Natsu and Crime Sorciere make their way through a dense forest. Team Natsu has been requested by a client to obtain this gem. However Crime Sorciere seeks to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Erza's POV:**

I can not believe those monsters ate my precious cake. II let the rage of a million exploding stars fuel my breathing. Who do those pigs think they are, eating the only one in the bag. I don't even care that we had to set camp for a week because their injuries were too severe. They deserved it.

**Natsu's POV:**

"I can't believe Erza attacked us for eating a cupcake the size of a tennis ball." the naked man named Gray Fullbuster beside me said.

"How on earth did you undress so quickly!" screamed the blonde beauty known as Lucy Heartfilia that was babysitting me and Gray.

'Oh calm down Lucy' I thought to myself, but because stupid Erza threw a fork at my throat the only words that came out of my mouth were "mhhmmhmhmhhmh"

"You know Natsu, even when you're supposed to shut up you're still talking endlessly." the duo said. I wanted to scream so bad but the wound might open again. God dammit Erza.

**Midnight's POV**

I wonder how long she'll take to realize I'm cheating. Lets see how long I can last. "Four in a Row" I said.

"DAMMIT" screamed Meredy, who I have been placing an illusion on to win Four in a Row so I could get out of doing the groups laundry. Oh Meredy, too easy.

**Narrator's POV**

After losing to Midnight's illusions the sobbing Meredy walks to the Crime Sorciere camp to get all of the groups dirty laundry.

"People in Earthland really need to vary their clothes options." Meredy said to herself while looking at three different shirts that all look exactly the same.

By the time Meredy had finished gathering the laundry it was already 4:00 am. She had been losing to Midnight for three and a half hours straight. 'I better go to bed' she thought to herself.

**Cobra's POV**

I can hear Fairy Tail members are very close by. I read their minds, and it looks like they aren't our allies again. It looks like they have to set up camp by a week. I think it's better I tell Jellal that we should warn Natsu about the g- what? Meredy. I can hear her... But it's so faint. I'm losing her... It's gone... I can't hear her. Meredy's voice is gone.

**Meredy's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. All I see is darkness. I can't even see my own hands. I try to bring myself up but there isn't a solid ground anywhere. Why is this happening? I try talking but I can't hear myself. I start to scream but no one comes to my rescue. I begin feeling an agonizing pain. It's taken over me in less than a second. The pain gets worse and worse, I feel as if my skin is being torn off, as if someone is slicing it with a knife and ripping it open. My insides burn and I begin to hear high pitched screaming from multiple directions. Is it my own scream echoing?

I begin to see a light in the distance. A small orb, like Ultear's but brighter, comes towards me. The pain decreases rapidly and I'm coming back to my sentences. "Come back" the orb is saying. "Meredy". "Meredy". "MEREDY!"

I wake up very suddenly. I see Midnight on his knees with his clothes burnt and torn, with Midnight himself receiving large damage. Most of my guild, Crime Sorciere stand behind him. They have injuries but not as severe as Midnight's.

"Midnight!" I scream as Midnight falls onto my chest, completely unconscious. The rest of the guild, Jellal included stare at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Angel and Hoteye have tears at the corner of their eyes and Racer is at the very back cowering in fear. Then I notice Cobra. His hands are covering his ears, with large amounts of blood dripping from his hands. Cobra soon also falls unconscious. Just what happened. What have I done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Narrator's POV:**

"W-wh-what happened?" Meredy stuttered finally after an hour or two passed. Meredy was still quite shaken by the fact she woke up hours ago sitting on a crater that used to be their campsite, more than 70 large trees uprooted and two of her guildmates unconscious.

"Cobra woke us all up in the middle of the night," Jellal said, "He said your voice slowly faded into nothingness, however you were still there. When everyone was in your tent your eyes opened wide, and you were immediately enveloped in large pink aura. Suddenly you released an immense level of magic power. Midnight refracted most of the damage but a small amount hit him. Cobra began breaking down, ears dripping with blood. Then you suddenly wake up, and all went back to normal… but you went unconscious again… probably due to fatigue."

Meredy looked at Jellal with fear and regret. "Jellal… I'm sorry… I don't know what happened. This is all my fault." Meredy began bursting into tears. Jellal attempts to comfort her, however it was a futile attempt.

Suddenly, Jellal swiftly grabs Meredy and jumps to dodge an incoming arrow. The ground the arrow had just hit starts to dissolve along with the arrows. "What the?" Jellal says, "Where did that arrow come from?"

A very well built man comes out of the bushes. He sports a large white cloak hanging on his back like a flowing cape in the wind, his brown hair blowing in the wind. He has a blank expression on his face. He wore had a headband made of gold shining leaves. His beard stubble and his bulging muscle highlighted his masculine figure. His figure was outlined in the tight white vest he wore. "Hand over the girl" the man spoke.

"You'll have to go through me" Jellal began, "What's your name and why are you here"

"My name is Ganaroth, and I'm here to kill the pink haired beauty behind you," Meredy blushed at the compliment even though it was a compliment from the man that just attempted to dissolve her skull two minutes ago, "and it seems a bit of retaliation comes from your side. I guess I'll have to stall you out."

"Crime Sorciere defend Meredy!" Jellal screamed.

"Oh you're mistaken boy, they're already defending against my men." Suddenly, a woman bursts out of the trees. Meredy barely gets a chance to look at her assassin before the sword is quickly deflected."

"And who the hell are you?" says the female assassin.

"That's quite rude to ask of someone's name before you even say yours," Jellal sweatdrops in the background after doing the very same thing not long ago, "but if you must know, it's Erza, Erza Scarlet".


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

"Meredy, go to the other members of Crime Sorciere. They are in the forest somewhere west of here." Jellal said to Meredy

**"**Alright, I'll assist them in defeating their enemies." Meredy said while running off

"Oh no you don't!" the enemy swords woman shouted to Meredy, "No one gets away from the greatest swordswoman!". This woman is named Epitre Elite. She is a short white haired maiden carrying a long thin sword in her right hand. She has a white tight jacket on with trousers to match.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza declared as she stood in Saryuu's way, "Moon Gl-"

"Mugen Suraisā!" Epitre said as she sliced Erza's Black Wing armor to hundr

eds of pieces.

"AAAaAAaAAAGH" Erza screamed before she dropped on the ground, blood exiting her mouth.

"Erza!" Jellal said

"Don't turn your back on me boy." Ganaroth said as Jellal and Ganaroth collided causing a large shockwave

Epitre ran in hot pursuit of Meredy, leaping through the trees effortlessly, using the trunks as leverage. It wasn't long until she caught up to Meredy in a little opening. Meredy barely noticed her before she was hit with Epitre's Kami Suraisā. "AAAGH" Meredy screamed after being hit.

"Kukukukuku... this is what happens when you run away little gir-AAAAAAAaaAAAgh." Epitre screamed after feeling a cutting pain in the same place she hit Meredy. "What have you done?!"

"Sense link. Complete"

Jellal looked at the Ganaroth standing before him. Ganaroth was brawling with Jellal when a large pain struck him out of nowhere. Jellal looked at Ganaroth's wrist and saw a pink bracelet with hearts seeningly tattooed onto him. "Meredy." he whispered. "Erza are you able to move?" Jellal said, although he was talking to an empty patch of grass, as Erza had already left.

**Epitre's POV**

"Sense link?!" I said as I looked at my glowing wrist. This girl is dangerous, I can't touch her with this on. I have to outsmart her. I held the sword to my throat. "I've heard of your magic, in a book of Lost Magic I stole. It directly links all that have been linked to feel each other's pain. However, you can not link injuries, but death is the one exception. I gladly forfeit my life. I die and you die with me".

"Don't! Your friend is linked too!" She's fallen for the bluff. As the bracelet disappears on my wrist I charge for her. "It's on your leg." she says just before I slice. I get distracted and I look down for one moment at my leg.

"Maguility Swords," the girl says as she summons tens of swords to attack me from all sides. Her link is gone too, and mine has returned. She's outsmarted me?!

"AAAAAAaaGH"

Her sword link is gone, this is my chance to attack! She must d-"Aaugh". I coughed up blood as the red haired swordswoman from before strikes me from the back. I fall on the floor, the blood from my side flowing out onto the ground. "I may not have killed you both, but I can't say the same for your friends that battled with my comerades." I curse as my consciousness fades. Just before I drift off I see my airship fly off. Suddenly, a large beam of fire erupts from the ground destroying the airship. My consciousness is gone


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator's POV**

"Natsu?!" Erza said in disbelief. Natsu should have been waiting at the camp site, after all the severe injuries Erza had dealt to both him and Gray. A little damage to Lucy. And possibly a mentally damaged Happy due to Erza eating all of the fish after Happy told Erza to calm down.

A large burning airship was falling to the ground. A small jet flew out of the cloud of smoke. "So they got away..." Meredy muttered.

A perfectly healthy Natsu walked out from the dense forest into the small opening Eza and Meredy were currently in. "Hey Erza!"

"Natsu!" Erza cried, "How did you heal so fast? Especially your throat! I stabbed it multiple times with the fork you used to eat my cupcake. Wait why were you using forks to eat my cupcake? Why did you eat my cupcake?"

"Erza calm d-" Meredy said being interrupted by an anxious Natsu shaking his hands and head who didn't want Round 2. However once Natsu had started focusing on Meredy he couldn't stop. The anxiety from Natsu's face slowly faded away. Natsu was wide eyed and jaw slightly dropped. Unknown to Natsu he started walking towards Meredy. The anti social Erza didnmt know what to do in the situation so she hid behind the bushes. Meredy and Natsu were just staring at each other, both blushing. "I like your hai-" Meredy said breaking the silence but ultimately being disrupted by a Jellal barging in from behind the trees.

"Hey did you see where a man with arrows and a woman with a sword ran off t-" Jellal said before also being interrupted.

"THEY WERE HAVING A MOMENT" bellowed Erza right as she leaped from the bushes and punched Jellal directly in the face.

**Blaz:** Hello everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far!

**Wendy:** And if you're thinking about any questions ask!

**Blaz:** So it seems in this chapter we gained a new Metsu shipper in the form of Erza!

**Wendy:** I wanna ship it too~~~ 3

**Omie:** Anyone is welcome in the Metsu Kingdom!

**Blaz & Wendy:** Wait wait who are you?

**Omie:** All will be explained in Chapter 5 ;)

**Erza: **Do you have spare cupcakes?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meredy's POV. Location: Fairy Tail's Camp. Time: 24 hours after Chapter 4

"W-wow Erza. T-this tastes d-delicious!" I say, worrying that saying anything else will get me killed. I could tell the rest of the group were holding back their laughs. I shall not stand for this. "I feel bad the rest can't taste your lovely cooking Erza! I'll let them with my Sensory Link so that we can all e-barf-enjoy your lovely cooking!"

"Ooh! You really love it that much! Maybe I should make an-"

"I'm full, thanks Erza." I say until she makes me more of this barf stew. My guild and Fairy Tail have fled to the bushes to puke out of Erza's sight in case they get killed. Jellal, who still has a black eye from Erza, comes out of the bushes with Midnight.

"Still nothing?" Erza asks Jellal.

"Nothing," Jellal groans, "It doesn't make sense. Angel is nowhere to be found. Where on earth is she?!"

"Calm down Jellal," Midnight says ,"We can't have you getting stressed. All we know thus far is that Angel is no longer here. We can't assume the worst case scenario." Now I begin to get worried. Angel has disappeared for 24 hours now. Nowhere to be found since the incident. Midnight has recovered from two nights ago but Cobra is still incapacitated. Now I feel even worse.

"Hey, Meredy. You doing alright?" Natsu, the boy who Erza thinks I had a 'moment' with yesterday. I mean he's nice and all and he's really sweet, lovely, kind, good-looking... Wait wh-? I'm looking blankly into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I wonder what he's thinking?

Natsu's POV

I find myself looking at this girl's eyes yet again. Her eyes, I could stare at them all day. I'm trying to think of why. Why I feel like I know her. Well, I knew her before, during our small little encounters, but I feel connected ever since a few nights ago.

"I saw you in a dream," I utter under my breath.

"Tell me about it." She says in a very calm, almost too calm voice. I was surprised she heard me, did I say it out loud?"

"An angel came to me," I say, without my own permission," I found myself in a bright yellow room, floating, looking at the view. Suddenly, a large angel with large white wings and pink flowing hair confronts me. He's wearing a large white cloak with a relatively large orb inbetween his hands. He told me, in his exact words"

Suddenly my voice changes drastically. It's the exact same voice as the angel that came to me. "Meredy needs your help Natsu. And only you can do it. The power of love you two share will encompass all powers known to the world. I have faith in you two. I have faith. That is my faith."

I suddenly return to 'normal'. Meredy looks at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "N-Natsu.. I" she starts before a large blue shockwave erupts inbetween us.

"Not yet... you have to wait a bit longer... sorry Natsu... in time,". The last thing I hear before I am completely knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narrator's POV. 90 Seconds after Chapter 5**

Natsu's eyes slowly opened. He watched as his allies too got up at the same time. "Urgh. What just happened?" The pink haired mage asks confused of the current situation.

"The last thing I remember is Erza serving us that horrible soup." Cobra says with a large scowl as he's still trying to get the taste of dirt and god knows what else Erza put in that stew out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Erza questions with nothing but fury spread over her face.

"Not the time Erza," Racer interrupts Erza, "We still need to find out what the hell happen- hey what are you guys doing?" Racer watched as Team Natsu and Crime Sorciere were crouched in fear shivering. "Hey, what's-," Racer says again interrupted as his voice stops after a large shadow completely covered Racer.

"Not the time?" Erza equipped in Heaven's Wheel murmured softly at first, but increased in sound as she spoke, "I'll tell you what's not the time. Enraging me. I've received enough crap from everyone. I try and I try to cook. To help. I'll tell you what's the time. Time to start being grateful you pathetic little snot nosed little BRAT!" Erza began screaming as she began assaulting Racer, "UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHH- hey WHO'S TOUCHING ME!"

Laxus Dreyar, the second strongest mage of Fairy Tail appeared behind Erza's back, grasping Erza's elbow. His face showed he was bordering between emotionless and eternal regret. "You need to calm the hell down," Laxus sneered "get level headed for once instead of being a snot nosed little brat."

Erza whined but eventually conceded. "Fine. Have it your way." she scowled. A scowl that turned into a grin within two seconds.

"I can't believe you punched my eye." Laxus snarled as he held an ice make packet up to his face.

"I was trying to high five you," Erza sniped.

"With your fists closed and raised up directly towards my eye."

"I'll hit the other one."

"Try me. I'll hit back."

"Alright you two calm down now," Mirajane, S Class mage of Fairy Tail shouted unexpectedly, "I was explaining why my siblings and Laxus came here right? Before we were rudely interrupted atleast". She glared at Laxus

"Did nothing," Laxus scowled.

"Anyhow, a lacryma from an unknown mage contacted the guild saying you were in deep trouble. We got worried so we came over." Mirajane said.

"When were you contacted?" Erza asked.

"26 hours ago," Mira replies.

"T-thats impossible," Erza says in disbelief.

"How so?" Laxus asks.

"We got here exactly 30 hours ago," Erza says, attempting to keep composure " We didn't get into trouble until the night yesterday. And no one could have contacted for trouble. Who contacted you, do you remeber or know the voice?"

"It sounded exactly like Natsu Dragneel." Mirajane said. "Who you explained earlier had a wounded throat at the time, but he spoke perfectly on the lacryma." The trio looked outside their tent and onto Natsu Dragneel playing joyfully with Happy. "Who spoke to us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Narrator's POV. Concurrent with Chapter 6. Inside The Enemy's HQ.**

"Tell us what you know about Meredy," a light voice echoed. The human the sound originated from could not be seen, enveloped in the darkness, "We know you are in contact with her!"

"I'd never tell you idiots anything," Angel murmured as she gasped for air.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll be leaving you to it for the time being. But I can't leave you without a gift can I? How about this, eh?" The darkness was suddenly lit up. A bright green aura enveloped a slim man in a black cloak with gold outlines. His hair began to rise, tied with a silver bobbin, and long enough to reach his waist. He pointed at Angel and began writing words in mid air, very slowly. "Shāpu Kotoba".

Angel suddenly felt an increasing pain. It felt like her body was being cut up into pieces. Blood began gushing out of the last thing she sees is the man walking up to her. His eyes directly looking at hers. He once again utters, "Shāpu Kotoba."

The dangerous man slowly walks out of the room. Ganaroth and Epitre stand in the hallway, quickly bowing down. "Excellent work Master Akitā," the both utter in unison.

"You truly are the devil's author," Ganaroth began, "We are honoured to have such a brillia-,"

"You failed," Akitā growled, "I'm giving you and your pathetic squad another chance to do some work instead of sucking up to me every god damn time I see you." Akitā wrote another letter directly on both of Epitre and Ganaroth's forehead. "Bye!" The duo were immediatly launched through many walls and into the room in which the rest of their squad was resting.

Ganaroth slowly stood up, panting and gasping, bruised everywhere. "We're leaving for a mission. But first, I need to rest, for a while."


End file.
